The Magic Council
The magic council established itself in the year 240, after a group of Magicians stopped the First Magic War in the year 236. The magic council is a form of ruling over magic, and it's users, they run their own law enforcement unit. The Council itself is said to be a table of the 6 strongest mages in the world. The members of this table have only been replaced twice before in the almost 60 years that they exist, once in the year 250 due to every member being eradicated and once in the year 290 Right now the Magic Council has a monopoly position in the world, being richer in both resources and military than most kingdoms After the war After the war, that they had ended, the leading-figure of the group of Magicians, called Raigo, went ahead and talked with every kingdom over a law enforcement and justice system over Magic. Within mere weeks Raigo convinced every kingdom that this was a good idea, and he came up with the name "The Magic Council". For years the world could rebuild itself from the depths and there was peace in each kingdom. The law enforcement unit within the Magic Council was a relative small unit and they did their job exceptionally, not only catching people abusing their magic, but also reforming them. Rezu's wrath Even though there was peace, many did not agree the way that the kingdoms and the magic council handled things. One of them was Rezu, a mage just like everyone else, he lived by using his skill to hunt people down in change for money. Rezu was the leader of a group of evil-doers that intended to eradicate anyone standing in their path. After the Magic Council caught the wind of this they immediately prioritized this group, for years they chased them, untill the year 249 in which they managed to put up a trap for Rezu himself, Rezu was caught and put in jail. However, what the Magic Council didn't know is that Rezu found out the darkest secrets of magic, some weeks after he was put in jail people started to dissapear from the prison that Rezu was put in, Raigo, not trusting the situation, gathered the magic council and organized a transport for Rezu to be put in a solitary prison that could not be found. They made a reinforced cart, with the strongest minerals that they could find. Raigo took Rezu outside with some guards, but before the cart Rezu stopped walking. Raigo, not pleased with this, tried to force him into the cart however when Raigo touched Rezu he felt immense power, thousands of souls had entered Rezu's body, whose eyes began to glow. Shortly after an explosion followed from the Headquarters of the magic council, and Rezu's handcuffs fell to the ground, all the magic that he had gathered over the last year began to merge with each other within his body. And he eradicated the Magic Council, at the cost of his own life. People explain the memory of him smiling, and not being able to close his eyes when he died. Some people tell the world that he's a deity, a god, and others say he's a demon or the Devil himself. It took 5 years for the magic council to be reestablished, but the faith in the magic council has greatly dropped, where first people thought of the Magic Council as something untouchable, it now seems just a name to some. Category:Magic Category:Council Category:Magic council Category:Raigo Category:Rezu